<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Crush by SapientesGladio (Irredivivous)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723732">First Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irredivivous/pseuds/SapientesGladio'>SapientesGladio (Irredivivous)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward!Squall, F/M, Fujin was Squall's first girlfriend, Gen, Pre-Final Fantasy VIII, PreFFVIII, Self-Indulgent, Sometimes the lion doesn't want to be that lonely, Squall Leonhart has good penmanship, Squall loves a lot of unhealthy things and he tries to hide it, Squall loves chocolate, Theme: Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, Windstorm - Freeform, Windstorm is the ship name for Squall and Fujin because nobody got time for Fujall or Squjin, first romance, headcanons, i wrote this for me but y'all can read it too I guess, just admit it, pregame, teenage romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irredivivous/pseuds/SapientesGladio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall has a complicated relationship with his feelings.<br/>Can he manage to put them to the forefront for someone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujin/Squall Leonhart, Squall Leonhart &amp; Fujin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pre-game VIII. Maybe two years before the game begins?</p><p>Also no one ever specifies how old Fujin and Raijin are, so I just headcanon they are closer to Seifer’s age.</p><p>I also headcanon that Squall prefers partners that are older than him, even if it’s by a couple of months (or more).</p><p>So Fujin is sixteen (she too is a Capricorn, lel) and Squall is fifteen.<br/>I love coming up with a ship name for them because all ships with Squall's name is just... not it.</p><p>Edit: Someone kindly pointed out to me that Fujin's eyes were red and I realized I made that grave mistake. So I edited it. Thanks so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had admired her for a year or two now, it’s just a matter of her leaving Seifer’s side to give her this rose and card he handwrote himself. Now, working alongside each other in the evenings to do Disciplinary Committee oriented work, kind of brought the two quiet types forward.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p><em> Does she have many guys giving her roses or letters?  </em> </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Turning his head to observe a pair of cadet girls exchanging gifts and kisses. Blushing and hand holding.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p><em> Or girls sending her letters?   </em> </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>Whatever the case, Squall wanted to experience that, but he was too afraid of the rejection. Yet this loneliness refused to let go of its grip on him. That and puberty.  </p><p>  <br/>
 </p><p><em> Squall, remember how you said you wanted to be alone? You remember that?  </em> </p><p> <br/>
<em>Yeah...  </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> You’re full of shit, and you know it.  </em> </p><p> <br/>
<em> Ok, whatever.  </em> </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Sighing he closed his eyes as he argued with himself internally. He was so in his head as he laid his head on the grass of Balamb Garden’s front entrance, he did not hear the girl of his seemingly unrequited affections sneak up on him.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>The silver-haired girl with the eye patch looked at Squall for a moment. He was deep in thought.  </p><p>  <br/>
 </p><p>“ROSE?” She tilted her head down at the rose with the card attached to it. This caused Squall to jolt out of his relaxed position. If Fujin could hear him internally, he could hear the terrified scream he let out inside his head. And how he’s internally panicking.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p><em>Shit </em><em>shit </em><em>s</em><em>hit </em><em>s</em><em>hit </em><em>shit </em> <em> .   </em> </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>His mind was cursing himself at a million miles per hour, as he scrambled to grab both of the items. After he did that, he did a double-take because when he looked up at Fujin who... did not look as she usually did.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>She wore a simple blue sundress, which wasn’t unheard of considering the tropical weather of Balamb. She was holding a snow-white parasol. Squall remembered her mentioning she had sensitive skin, so while Balamb wasn’t an ideal choice of school (or area) for her, she loved it.   </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p> “Yes, I have this rose...”  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p> <em>And card.  </em> </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p> “...For me?” Her voice, softer as she took in Squall’s nervous body language. He did not know why he had both of the items hidden behind his back now. Truly defeated the purpose since he had every intention to give them to her... anonymously.   </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Not to her face.  </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
 “Yeah, they’re for you...” He murmured before giving both to Fujin, whose face bloomed into the shade of the crimson rose.   </p><p><br/>
 </p><p> Squall was so grateful he had on gloves because she did not need to feel how clammy his hands were at this moment.  </p><p> </p><p>Fujin looked genuinely surprised and content. She almost opened the card before Squall blurted out, “Maybe wait? Till later?”   </p><p> <br/>
Fujin’s scarlet eyes rose to meet his flustered features, he was embarrassed. Unnecessarily so, but the Disciplinary Committee Member did not think much of it.   </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>“Walk with me?” She started walking in her sandals, luckily not the noisy kind that slaps obnoxiously against her feet and the concrete. The quiet Lion liked that about her, her sense of style and presence spoke for itself. Not flashy, but feminine and practical.   </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>“S-Sure.” Squall had his hands in his pockets since he had no clue what to do with them.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>When they traversed to Balamb Town, Fujin offered a portion of her parasol to Squall and he accepted it. They walked as she read his note, it was short and to the point like he was. She smiled and told him that no one had ever done this for her. She was always used to being overlooked, given that she was quite austere for a newly sixteen-year-old girl. And well, she preferred her monosyllable answers on those that weren’t worth her time versus those that were. And Squall found that lately, his <em>whatevers </em> toward her weren’t dismissive, he was just... nervous, shy, and painfully awkward.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>She wrapped her free arm around his right arm, causing him to relax exponentially at the touch.   </p><p>  <br/>
 </p><p>When they walked into Balamb Town, they went to the docks, enjoying the breeze and the fresh smell of the sea salt from the ocean. A boat had docked and it provided all the shade they needed to sit down. Fujin released the box of Valentine packaged chocolates from her arm and shared them with Squall, who she found out at this moment, had an incredible sweet tooth.   </p><p>  <br/>
 </p><p>Squall realized that though this is his first Valentine’s Day, he realized it didn’t have to be as extravagant as other people made it seem to be.   </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p><em> Spending it with someone that cares is fine.   </em>  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"Dear Fujin,<br/>
<br/>
It's taken me a lot of courage to write this.<br/>
<br/>
I like you.<br/>
<br/>
Please, if you feel the same way, meet me at the restaurant in Balamb.<br/>
<br/>
~ Anonymous"</em>
</p><p><br/>
"I like how you signed this anonymous, but I would've known it was you." Tucking the red envelope underneath the box of half-eaten chocolate, just as her seafood platter arrived. Spices only unique to Balamb wafting towards her.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>How?!</em>" Incredulous, he almost choking on his water. They were at the restaurant that Squall wanted to meet at originally. Sitting outside, enjoying the weather, and the ocean breeze.<br/>
<br/>
"You're the only guy outside of Raijin and Seifer that looks at me. Especially with how you look at me the way you do..." Fujin's ruby eyes looked at him, serious and unwavering.<br/>
<br/>
"You have the most expressive eyes, Squall." She smiled, causing the heat to flush his face. However he wasn't alone, she giggled behind her hand, trying to hide the heat rising towards her cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>